Omae to Ore to wa GOLDEN PAIR
by shinybicho
Summary: [Title: You and I are Golden Pair] “Eiji died…” Oishi turned around to see the redhead, just to see… he was gone. [P.s. please give me a break... ]


It wasn't that they lost the reason why he came here. This was going to be the finale. No more will they have to come here, and no more will they have to trouble themselves. He was going to stay with Oishi Syuichiroh, and there was nothing that would stop him.

…

"Ten laps around the court," Tezuka asked the regulars twice as much with games turning up the next week. He had to get the regulars in shape; they can't let their guards down.

The bouncy redhead was off today, though. Fuji's smiled turned into a frown when he noticed that as well. Eiji smiled and laughed, even glomped like he usually does, but he knew his best friend was thinking of something deep. Not that it was an insult, but this wasn't like Kikumaru at all.

The honey-haired prodigy looked at his best friend's doubles partner. Oishi felt like he was being glared at. As if his partner's odd attitude was his fault. Sometimes this was always Eiji's problem. He doesn't want to burden anyone else.

He had the urge to slam and corner him to the wall just to force his problems out of him. But it had only taken Fuji to smile, listen, and subconsciously threatened him for it. Eiji broke down that afternoon, and Fuji was the only one who knew.

Oishi was both hurt and betrayed, but this was Eiji's decision and he just can't feel jealous all of a sudden.

…This is just going too far.

…

He sighed, and carried his bag. Man, was he glad that the day was over. All he had to do now is to do his homework, eat then he could rest. Stop thinking for a while, his mind screamed at him. His head was crowded enough as it is.

He didn't even know why he was depressed and thinking too much lately. Maybe because Oishi was going out with someone else? No… no… he rejected the girl (again) before they started going to the movie. Then what was it?

He had told Fuji everything he felt, and thought. Even what confused him. The prodigy refused to answer his questions, saying that he should figure it out for himself. Better yet, wait until Oishi realizes this and asks him.

"But Oishi is shy!" He whined. Not that he was complaining or anything. He liked the shy Oishi, and the vice-captain Oishi who wasn't so nice.

"You should like Oishi as Oishi," Fuji told him, as he was rubbing his back, hearing Eiji hiccup. Eiji sighed again. He had a feeling that this was going to be the worst week before the preliminary games.

…

He climbed up, and was surprised that no one was there. Eiji would usually be here by now. Seeing how the redhead acted today was how he was every time they lose a doubles game. But he wasn't here. Oishi couldn't help but feel disappointed. It would have been lovely to watch the sunset for just the sunset rather than thinking about how and why they lost.

They haven't done that yet, come to think of it. And it has been three years since they first met and became doubles partners. Speaking of which, Oishi cringed.

"I'll be your doubles partner until I can defeat you!" Not Eiji's exact words, but Oishi could remember the scene clearly. Eiji was shy enough to ask him to become doubles partners with him. "I'm not good enough for you, am I?" He asks, quite ashamed of his sudden offer.

But Oishi smiled that time. Happy that he had finally understood this redhead acrobatic player.

…

Eiji thought he could call, but Oishi's mother said he wasn't home yet. She had asked him to get some things from the market place before dinner. Disappointed, he turned his own phone off and walked downstairs, enough to hear his family's loud voices from downstairs.

Hey, son! His father would say, while he and his two other brothers watch the football game. He would have watched too if it were tennis. But he didn't think he would have the guts to. He would've thought of Oishi.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his eldest sister helping his mother cook and his second sister fixing the table while reading her latest favorite manga. To his surprise, the doorbell rang this late.

His mother asked him to get it since the girls had their hands full, while the boys had their head and mouths occupied.

Oishi greeted him so casually. Eiji was baffled. He knew Oishi's mother told him that he was at the supermarket, but she didn't tell him he was going here.

He called his mother and asked if he could drop by for a moment. To straighten things out, Oishi thought. But he turned into shy Oishi again. Eiji's mother called out and saw Oishi standing there.

She invited him to dinner. Oishi politely said no, and asked if he could take Eiji out for a moment to talk to him in private. The redhead's mother surprisingly agreed. Just as long as you return him before eight. Oishi looked at his watch. It was quarter to seven. He smiled and secretly thanked the Lord for his best friend's mother.

Eiji, at first, looked like he was going to complain. But when he saw his mother glare at him, he had no choice. His mother knew everything, after all. How, he didn't know. She said walk, so he'll have to walk.

It was cold, bizarre enough. There were stars now. He tried to smile, but he felt tears straining. If he was going to smile, he might as well cry. That was exactly what he did.

He turned to Oishi who was beside him and cried out loud. Oishi was shocked at the sudden outburst of tears. Slowly, however, he hugged Eiji back and rubbed his back, whispering, shushing, and soothing.

It took them five long minutes for Eiji to stop. He was still hiccupping, but his bawls lessened when they got up their usual place where they could think.

Eiji took a deep breath and started to tell things that had been happening to him. His tennis was off, his brother and sister were going to leave, and they were going to graduate… He was afraid that he might not pass the entrance exam at Seishun high, and he would be separated from Oishi forever.

"Nothing, Eiji…" Oishi whispered, caressing Eiji's cheek and his back softly. "No matter how far you think I am to you… I'll always stop just to wait for you." He was practically professing his love for him. But Eiji looped his arms around Oishi's neck, and buried his head onto his older friend's chest.

Oishi's cell phone suddenly rang, he had to answer it because it was his mother. Eiji sighed, and started to climb back down. Oishi told his mother to wait and called out to Eiji.

"Nanjirou hoi hoi!"

…

It didn't change, Eiji's attitude. Towards him, towards Fuji, towards anyone. He was still forcing himself to smile, forcing himself to laugh when everyone knew that his smile was crooked, and there was a lack of energy in his laughter.

Tezuka knew better than to mess with the two of them. But it was proven that the Golden Pair had a problem no one knew off when even Momo and Ryoma scored, seven games to five. Definitely, something was wrong.

Oishi didn't even make any move to console Eiji and tell him it was alright. Eiji didn't do anything to talk to him either. They even went separate ways.

…

This was _not_ good data. Their greatest doubles pair was barely concentrating on their game, and the way they thought alike… no more. Inui looked at his kouhai, who just hissed. Everyone has known Eiji's off practice and smiles these past few weeks.

The word spread that Eiji and Oishi were avoiding each other because they were together. Lovers, in fact. The regulars, including the trio freshmen, ignored them. But Arai and his group were no exception. The golden pair, however, didn't even notice the glares they receive.

The data keeper thought it was 100 of fear that they were avoiding each other. Fear of graduating… fear of separating. Inui's heart tightened as he looked at Kaidoh again. He would have to survive without him for a year. He asked a long time ago which High School Kaidoh was planning to go to.

"Staying," he said. "At Seigaku, senpai. It's too peaceful here." Inui didn't make a comment after that. Kaidoh made up his mind. He'll have to change his High School choices if he wanted to stay with the bandanna-wearing junior.

At least his mind was in a way, at peace.

…

Ryoma sat down under the tree and finished the Ponta. He could have cared less with what was happening to his senpai-tachi. The way they were avoiding had caused him and Momo-senpai to win a doubles game.

Their teamwork was gone. They weren't thinking as one anymore.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo appeared from behind and wrapped his right arm around Ryoma's neck. The kouhai chocked on his drink. Then he blushed, and lowered his cap.

"Momo…" His senpai didn't need anything else.

…

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka said firmly. He was worried about his best friend, and his lover's. Yet the tensai didn't seem to mind.

"Kunimitsu, Eiji has his reason as to why he doesn't want to be with Oishi. It's not that I don't trust you, but I simply can't blurt whatever he told me." Fuji leaned closer and wrapped his arms around the buchou's neck.

"It's not what he told you that worries me. Oishi has been stiffer, and Eiji's acrobatic play has been literally off." His eyes grew darker from their practice just a while back. Oishi had missed many shots, and Eiji kept on tripping and falling while jumping.

Fuji sighed; his lover wasn't going to change the topic. "Mitsukuni…" Tezuka glared at his nickname. His name was _Kuni_mitsu, not Mitsu_kuni_. That must have been the name of some other boy.

Fuji smiled at the reaction he got. "I got the name from that anime… Ouran High School Host Club, I think is the name. The boy, Mitsukuni is particularly cute." Tezuka didn't relax any. He still stared at his smaller lover. Finally, after all the staring at that angelic smile, the buchou gave up.

"That's more like it…" He leaned closer.

…

"Eiji, you love him. There's no doubt about that." His sister told him. She wasn't happy about this… not at all! Her youngest brother was having trouble at the age of fourteen, and it was because of his best friend!!

"Onee-san, how can you even tell?" And how naïve is he, anyway? She was sure at this age he would have known what it meant to love someone.

"Don't tell me you haven't liked at _least_ someone in your life?" Silence was his answer. His sister shook her head, and took out her cell phone. Eiji panicked. What was she going to do?

"I'm going to call Oishi-kun. You two are going to straighten things out even if it takes the whole weekend." She dialed the Oishi residence and waited.

"Moshi moshi. Konbanwa, Oishi-san. Is it okay if I ask for your son to come here at our house? Eiji's not feeling well… My parents and I think that Syuichiroh-san's presence would make him feel better." Eiji froze and his face had a tinge of both green and pink.

Eiji slumped and walked back to his room. He can't persuade his sister no matter what he does. With one last sigh, he looked determined. He can tell Oishi this… After a walk out the park.

…

"Kikumaru-san? Eiji's older sister?" Oishi looked overwhelmed. His sister rarely called his house, it was usually Eiji.

"Yes. She said that Eiji-kun wasn't feeling well and asked if you could stay at their house for the weekend. She wanted to know if you can go tonight. I said that I would allow you. A sad Eiji-kun isn't Eiji-kun at all." He agreed with his mother. So as quick as he could, he fixed his bag and kissed everyone goodbye.

…

"I'm just going to go out for a walk. When Oishi comes, tell him I'm at the usual place…" He whispered throughout the loud noise. His father just nodded. Though he was sure that he didn't listen.

_I'm at the usual place… Eiji_ He wrote and posted. He opened the door and walked out to the cold night. Snuggling into the scarf Oishi gave him on his birthday felt great. It even still smelled like Oishi.

He took a deeper breath, breathing in more of Oishi. "…Syuichiroh…" His partner had allowed him to call him by his given name a long time ago. It was just shorter to call him Oishi.

The wind blew stronger, he clutched tighter to his green scarf. He walked towards the place where they first met. This was the place where they met… the place where he bumped into him.

…

"Kikumaru-san?" Oishi yelled, hearing the yells and crashes from inside. He sweat dropped and cracked a smile. Most of him was excited… their talk a few days earlier made them grow further apart. Now he was happy he would be able to stay for two nights.

"Syuichiroh-kun!" Eiji's mother answered the door in a calm way. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. He wanted so much that it was Eiji who would answer it.

"Eiji's not here," she smiled. "But why don't you go inside already. Or would you rather find him? Leave your things here. I'll force my husband to bring it to Eiji's room. Run along, lad." With that, she turned around and closed the door.

…

"…Syuichi…roh…" Eiji shivered. It was getting colder and colder by the minute. He wanted Oishi to come after him. To sit with him and both of them would watch the stars. Better yet, hug him close; make him feel secure with the emotions he's been feeling lately.

But he knew Oishi better than that. His partner would confidently ask him what's wrong, even though what Eiji needed was a simple shy hug. '_Okay, maybe going here isn't the smartest idea I've had…'_ Eiji thought to himself, regretting because of the frosty air surrounding him.

Oishi should be at his house right about now. He was about to go down when he saw a sad smile looking up at him. The redhead returned a sad smile of his own. His doubles partner held him by the waist, helping him down, Eiji blushed.

As soon as Eiji got down, safe on the ground, Oishi hugged him close. His arms wrapped tightly around the lithe body, his face buried between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Eiji froze. Oishi's breath was warm against his skin, and it was less freezing now. Finally, he relaxed and returned the hug that seemed to be hiding a meaning.

After what Eiji had been sure to call ten minutes, they walked back down to the Kikumaru residence. Oishi had noticed that it was past eight and about time they had to go home. None of them talked, but they both held hands. As if one of them would fly away.

By the time they got to Eiji's house, the only lights that were on were the ones in the living room. It was silent as Eiji took his key and opened the front door. There was no one left of the Kikumaru family. All of them had gone to sleep, why this early was what Oishi wondered.

"Everyone's tired, I'm sure. A lot of things have been happening lately. I guess they deserve a long, good night rest." Oishi agreed and thought that his best friend might have needed one too. They both walked to the kitchen and found two plates covered. Eiji walked over to the table and smiled at Oishi. "You still hungry?"

…

They actually had fun, not thinking of any problems at all. Oishi was happy about that, even though it bothered him that Eiji wasn't opening up. They did homework (Eiji begged for help in Algebra), and just talked. What their opponents were going to be like, how Tezuka was going to fill the line up, what Inui's next juice would be made of.

They laughed, they played, and they watched a scary movie that wasn't scary at all. Then, out of nowhere, in the middle of a second dramatic (his sisters insisted they watch it together) movie, Eiji whispered, "…I'll surely miss you…" Hoping Oishi won't be able to hear.

Fortunately for the acrobat, Oishi didn't. Call him cheesy if you will, but he was intrigued by the two men in cowboy suits. Eiji didn't mind at all and continued to watch the movie called '_Brokeback Mountain_'.

…

Eiji walked Oishi home; it was because of two reasons. One, his mother demanded him to do so and two; he wanted a day away from his meddling sisters, thinking his life was just another romantic manga.

As if someone would write about his love life. Shaking his head, he walked in front of Oishi and continued to smile at him. The raven-haired was looking on the ground, looking somewhat ashamed that he had done _nothing_ during the weekend. Eiji didn't want to open up; Oishi wouldn't force it out of him.

By the time they got to Oishi's gate, he invited Eiji to get a drink. But Eiji simply declined and said that he _did_ have an essay to work on for English. With a quick, surprising (for Oishi) peck on the lips, Eiji said goodbye and went back.

…

He breathed the fresh air as he took his sweet time in walking home. He had lied to Oishi _again._ It was being frequent now… A rain drop fell on top of his nose. Eiji looked up at the sky, only to see more rain drops falling. He didn't mind, he closed his eyes and felt good just standing there on the rain.

He crossed the street, his eyes looking on the lines of the pedestrian crossing. It wasn't before he heard a loud horn and a screech of wheels when he looked up.

To those people who experienced this would have normally seen black. To him, he saw white and to those other people watching… saw red.

…

Oishi lied down on his bed, and sighed. Another heavy burden, Eiji was carrying and his partner didn't _want_ to share it with anyone else. He would have thought of it more, until his little sister asked if she could play with him. Their mother was cooking dinner already, this time at five pm.

He had expected Eiji to be home now. His hands itched for the phone, his fingers his best friend's number. But they just saw each other and there was no point in calling him. He can wait a few hours before he calls.

In the end, his little sister played by herself, using his small teddy bear Eiji had given him for _his_ birthday.

A knock came by his small, but fit balcony. Oishi looked and was shocked to see Eiji, smiling and waving. The phone rang once. Not minding, he placed his little sister on the floor and walked towards the window.

Oishi opened the window and stepped outside. Eiji took a step back. With no hint of hesitation, Eiji said, "I'll surely miss you!" The phone rang for the third time.

He would have asked what that meant, but being with Eiji and seeing him with his true smile was enough for Oishi to feel at peace. Soon he didn't hear the phone ring anymore. Only a soft knock from his door and his mother slowly walking inside, looking surprised and hurt.

She looked at Oishi who was now confused. The window was still open, and he was with Eiji (who surprisingly didn't take the front door). He could still hear his mother anyway.

This time, with the slight faltering, her voice cracked as she said, "Eiji died…" Oishi turned around to see the redhead, just to see… he was gone.

…

((_I don't own Tennis no Oujisama))_


End file.
